


Beware?

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Omens & Portents, References to Shakespeare, ides of March, prompt: first-line-last-line challenge, scant drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes dreaming prophecy is more trouble than it's worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware?

“More trouble than it's worth half the time,” Buffy sympathized, patting Giles' hand, “The whole dream thing. The not knowing if it means anything. I'll be careful.”

The Watcher would not be placated. His soul was screaming, and he knew the voice of prophesy when he heard it. “Buffy,” he insisted fervently, “you cannot go out there. It's not safe.”

The Slayer tried to laugh it off, but his worry had her worried. Buffy shook herself a little, worried sure, but... “Giles what am I supposed to tell Mom? I didn't come home because my Watcher had a _dream_?”


End file.
